1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves the field of foot devices. Even more particularly, the present invention involves the field of orthotic foot devices used in chiropracty, physical therapy, orthopedics, osteopathy, and general health care. More particularly, the present invention concerns a balancing disc for use with shoes or orthotic foot devices.
2. Prior Art
Orthotic foot devices, or “orthotics”, are used as inserts into footwear to give a user enhanced biomechanical balance and weight distribution during both standing and ambulation. Orthotic foot devices may be either medically prescribed to a precise configuration or an “off the shelf” item which are emplaced within a shoe or other footwear items. Typically, such orthotics comprise a plate in the shape of a plantar part of a human foot plus optional additions, such as wedges, which are secured to the plate, anterior or posterior or both, to create proper alignment and balance of skeletal and muscular body components, thereby providing enhanced balance and weight distribution to the user.
Heretofore, in practice, once installed in a footwear item in attempting to effect proper balance and weight distribution, a skilled technician or practitioner usually would make adjustments to either or both the posterior and anterior areas of the orthotic devices by emplacement of wedges in correct orientation. This is a time consuming task, because of the minute corrections necessary to be made. It is to be, thus, appreciated that there has not been a simple and convenient way for making these necessary adjustments.
The present invention, as detailed below, provides a universal device appliance or balancing disc for providing balance and weight distribution adjustment which is easily integrated with existing orthotic foot devices as well as into other footwear items or devices. In accordance herewith, there is provided a wedge-shaped circular disc, which is particularly adapted to be securable to an orthotic plate in a plurality of incremental orientations through a 360° arc in both the posterior and anterior portions of the orthotic device to provide the requisite adjustment for effecting proper balance and weight distribution. Similarly, the present appliance may be used in conjunction with insoles or be directly attached to a footwear item such as a shoe, sandal, etc.